happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eyes Cold Lemonade
Eyes Cold Lemonade is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the seventh of the second season, and thirty-fourth overall. HTF Episode Description The simple pleasures of a summertime lemonade stand take a turn for the worst in Eyes Cold Lemonade. Not enough sugar to sweeten that drink? We've got just the thing for you. Hand over your cup for another round and drink up! Plot and Petunia's lemonade stand.]]Giggles and Petunia happily sit at their lemonade stand, awaiting customers. Petunia sighs contentedly, and Giggles pours her some lemonade. Petunia gladly drinks it. Giggles noticed that they are out of lemonade, so she grabs a knife and a lemon so she could make some more. She gets ready to cut into the lemon, but she makes sure to move her finger to avoid accidentally cutting herself. After slicing the lemon in half, Giggles notices that a nail from the lemonade stand's sign has fallen off. She looks up to see that part of the sign has become detached from the stand. The sign swoops down in front of her, slicing her face off. Giggles screams in pain, causing Petunia to spit out her lemonade all over Giggles' face in shock. The citric acid from the lemonade burns the inside of Giggles' face, and she screams in pain, again. Later on, we see that Petunia has reset the sign, only now with far more nails than before and in a sloppy manner. Satisfied with her work, Petunia starts squeezing lemons again. Meanwhile, Giggles, who has bandages wrapped around most of her face, including both of her eyes, ignores her injury and continues to work. She blindly reaches for a lemon and manages to slice it in half. Another nail falls from the sign, only now from the other side. The sign begins sliding downwards towards Petunia. Petunia notices this, but unfortunately for her, not fast enough. The sign crushes her head against the side of the lemonade stand, killing her. One of Petunia's eyeballs comes loose from her head and rolls over to Giggles. Giggles picks up the eye, thinking that it is a lemon, and slowly cuts it in half. She then juices the fluid out of the eye and pours the liquid into a glass. Giggles takes a sip and obviously does not like the taste. She adds some sugar to the concoction, drops some ice cubes in, and places a slice of Petunia's eye on the rim of the glass. Moral "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade!" Deaths *Petunia's head is crushed by the lemonade stand's sign. Injuries *Giggles' face is painfully ripped off by the sign. Petunia then spits out lemonade into her flesh, burning her. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total rate: 50% Destruction #Part of the sign for the lemonade stand falls off twice. #Giggles' bow is roughed up when the sign falls the first time. Goofs #In the intro, when it shows Giggles' starring page, it doesn't have three dots after "and" as it usually does. #Petunia's philtrum disconnects from her nose a couple of times in the beginning. #When Giggles pours lemonade into a glass at the beginning of the episode, there should have been more lemonade inside the glass when she was finished. However, when she puts the pitcher down, the remaining lemonade instantly vanishes. #When Giggles is cutting the lemon, her head marking disappears until she smiles. #When Giggles' flesh gets sliced off, her pupils are circular. When Petunia spits lemonade onto Giggles' flesh, Petunia's pupils are also circular. Petunia's pupils become circular once again when she notices the sign falling and when she dies. #When Giggles gets injured, all of her face is slashed off. However, when she is bandaged, the lower part of her face is undamaged (Her teeth aren't crooked, and her nose is normal). #When Petunia is shown drinking lemonade before spitting it onto Giggles' face, the cup of lemonade is floating. #When Petunia spits lemonade onto Giggles' flesh, Petunia's eyelashes disappear. #Giggles' eyelids are red and bloody when she closes them the first time after being injured. When Petunia spits her lemonade on Giggles' face, however, her eyelids have pink skin on them. Afterwards, Giggles' eyelids are red and bloody again (though it may have become red from the citric acid). #When Petunia is squeezing the lemon right before her death, the juice in the squeezer is red like blood. It should be yellow. (This was fixed in other versions of this episode) #When Petunia's head is crushed, her eyeball that fell is mysteriously not connected to its optic nerve. #In the wide shot prior to the sign crushing Petunia's head, Petunia's tail is missing. It appears again when the sign crushes her face. In the Blurb version and in the Classics Remastered version, her body is missing as well. #Giggles first grabbed the eye with her right hand and the knife with her left. When she started cutting the eye, she held the eye with her left hand and the knife with her right. #The lemons disappear after Giggles cuts the eye in half. #When Giggles is cutting the eyeball, her thumb seemed to be cut off or the knife was at a wrong angle when they animated it. #The location of the pupil on the eye changes after the eye was cut. #When the scene changes from Giggles squeezing juice from the eye to her pouring the juice in a glass, extra blood appears around the eye. #When Giggles places a slice of eyeball on the rim of the glass, the eyeball on the table and the piece Giggles places on the glass both have pupils. Quick Shot Moment When Giggles was cutting a lemon after her injury, there's a brief shot of Giggles with her face slashed off. Note: This is fixed in the Blurb version and in the Classics Remastered version. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Males Category:Episodes Starring Giggles Category:Episodes Starring Petunia Category:2002 Episodes Category:50% Survival Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Job Episodes